Ruang Cinta
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino dan Temari bersahabat sejak lama. tapi salah satu dari mereka meninggalkan mereka semua. Apakah yang ditinggalkan akan tabah dan apa posisi yang kosong akan terisi? fic ShikaIno pertama spesial buat Nara Aiko. Review please...


**Minna-san….**

**Saya kembali hadir dengan fic yang baru dan tentu pula dengan pair yang baru. **_**ShikaIno**_**. Hm….ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat fic dengan pair ini. Agak susah juga sich, tapi saya berusaha. Makanya akhir-akhir ini saya jadi suka baca fic ber pair ShikaIno. Walaupun slight atau full pair ini, saya tetap enjoy. Dan makin sukalah saya sama ShikaIno.**

**Arigatou buat **_**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**_**, berkat ficnya **_**Mademoiselle Sakura**_** dan **_**We Are Marry Now**_** saya jadi makin suka ShikaIno. Arigatou Night…..***_**nunduk-nunduk kejedut lantai***_

**Fic ini dedikasi dari saya buat seluruh penggemar ShikaIno didunia FFN an fic ini special pake telor **_***Plak***_** buat **_**Nara Aiko**_** yang suka banget ma pair ShikaIno, dan sesuai janji saya sudah buatkan fic ber pair ShikaIno walaupun baru bisa Oneshoot. Gomen Ai...yang berchapter cari ide dulu yah…**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah video klip kalo gak salah yang nyanyi Yoon Ha tapi lupa judulnya apa tuh lagu. Juga dari otak saya yang menambahkan beberapa adegan. Enjoy yah dan review saya tunggu.**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer** : Biarpun saya sujud-sujud di kaki Masashi-sensei juga saya gak bakal dikasih hak ciptanya. Hweeeee….*nangis gaje ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*

**Summary** : Shikamaru, Ino dan Temari adalah sahabat dekat. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka pergi? Akankah yang ditinggalkan tabah dan bisakah posisi yang telah pergi tergantikan?

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance dan tambahan ada Hurt/Comfort.

**Pairing :** ShikaIno, slight ShikaTema ( mungkin hampir gak ada ShikaTema nya)

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje. Oneshoot!

Enjoy this Fic…

* * *

**Ruang Cinta  
**

Di suatu siang yang cerah terlihat seorang pemuda, dengan tinggi semampai, tampan dan berambut panjang yang diikat menjadi seperti buah nanas berjalan dengan setelan jas resmi. Berjas hitam dipadu dengan dasi hitam, dan kemejanya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tapi sederhana dan tampak asri itu. Ia berjalan dengan gontai dan lesu.

Diketuknya rumah itu dengan perlahan tapi cukup membuat orang yang didalamnya mendengar.

"Ya….tunggu sebentar…,"

"Ah…Shikamaru. Kau tepat waktu, ayo masuk," ujar seorang gadis bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang kepada pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu, pemilik rumah itu. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hn…arigatou, Ino," jawab Shikamaru pada gadis bernama Ino itu. Shikamaru melangkah masuk. Memandangi rumah yang sering ia kunjungi. Masih sama.

"Tumben, tepat waktu Shikamaru. Biasanya kau mainnya telat saja," teriak Ino dari dalam dapur.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau keberatan?" tanya balik Shikamaru yang ada disamping Ino sekarang.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau disini? Kau benar-benar seperti hantu. Hei, jangan dimakan dulu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, bodoh!" Ino memukul tangan Shikamaru yang hampir menyolek kue tart black forest yang kelihatannya sedap sekali.

"Ck! Mendokusai,"

"Sudah jangan mengeluh, cepat atur mejanya supaya acaranya dimulai," ujar Ino seraya mendorong Shikamaru menjauh. Sementara Shikamaru berjalan seraya menggumamkan sesuatu yang seperti omelan.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kue datang….!" teriak Ino yang berbalut dress selutut berwarna hitam. Ia tampak anggun dengan rambut pirangnya yang nampak halus dan tergerai.

Sesampainya disana ia malah cengo karena mendapati Shikamaru tertidur. Meja sich sudah siap, tapi kenapa Shikamaru malah sempat-sempatnya tidur sich?

'**BLETAK'**

"Aw….hei Ino, ini sakit…," ujar Shikamaru dan memegangi kepalanya akibat pukulan dari Ino yang keras.

"Rasakan itu Tuan Pemalas. Kau masih sempat-sempatnya tidur. Bangun! Kita mulai acaranya," bentak Ino dan membuat Shikamaru bangun dan langsung duduk tegak.

"Nah…ditambah ini jadi dech…. Pesta ulang tahun Temari sudah siap!" kata Ino seraya menancapkan sebatang lidi dan menempelkan foto Shikamaru bersama foto seorang gadis, tapi bukan dirinya pada batang lidi tersebut.

"Hei…kenapa hanya fotoku dan Temari saja yang dipasang, kenapa harus fotoku juga sich? Mana fotonya sendiri? Atau mana foto kita bertiga?" tanya Shikamaru yang heran.

"Berisik. Bukankah ini sudah tradisi kita selama 2 tahun belakangan ini? Dan ini tahun ketiga, kita selalu begitu. Kenapa baru kali ini kau complaint? Lagipula Temari adalah kekasihmu kan? Dan lagi Temari tidak punya foto saat ia sendiri, tahu sendiri kan anak itu tidak pernah mau di foto tanpa kita berdua. Untuk foto resmi keperluan sekolah saja ia mau berfoto sendiri, makanya foto denganmu yang kupakai," jawab Ino yang mulai membakar lilin bertanda 22 itu.

"Ayo..kita berdoa," Ino menyuruh Shikamaru berdoa. Mereka berdua lalu memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka ucapkan dalam doa mereka. Hanya Kami-sama dan meraka berdua yang tahu.

"Selesai…Ayo tiup lilinnya Shika," mereka berdua meniup lilin itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Temari, " ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Mereka masih bisu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat kerongkongan mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara, membuat lidah mereka kelu dan membuat bibir mereka terkatup dengan rapat.

"Sudah lama yah," ujar Ino yang tidak suka dengan keheningan ini dan mulai memecah keheningan sedangkan Shikamaru diam dan hanya menatap kue black forest itu didepannya. Dan mereka sama sekali belum memotongnya. Terlihat masih utuh.

"Ya…dan ini kue kesukaannya," jawab Shikamaru yang masih menatap datar kue itu dan fotonya dengan Temari, gadis cantik dan berkulit putih sedang tersenyum manis, terlihat di sebelahnya ada Shikamaru.

"Hm….," gumam Ino. Melihat foto itu ia jadi kembali ke masa 3 tahun lalu saat foto ini diambil tepat diruangan ini.

**FLASHBACK ON INO'S POV**

"Ichi…ni…san… senyum," mereka berdua tersenyum, Temari dan Shikamaru sesuai perintahku. Kamera yang kupakai untuk memfoto adalah kamera langsung jadi, jadi begitu terpotret langsung keluar hasilnya. Temari tersenyum dengan manisnya, sedangkan Shikamaru tersenyum tapi matanya bukannya melihat ke arah kamera tapi pada Temari.

Melihat hasil foto itu lagi-lagi aku meringis. Dadaku sesak. Kecemburuanku bertambah. Pasalnya dengan tatapan seperti ini menandakan Shikamaru yang makin menyukai Temari. Ya, Shikamaru sudah menyukai Temari sejak kami lulus SMA. Dan waktu itu adalah ulang tahun Temari yang ke sembilan belas tahun, dan kami sudah setahun mengenyam bangku kuliah.

Dan foto itu, Shikamaru yang meminta ku untuk memotretnya. Dengan berat hati aku kabulkan permintaannya, walaupun Temari sempat heran kenapa Shikamaru minta foto hanya berdua saja padahal kami selalu foto bertiga. Dan aku melakukannya ini dengan berat hati karena Shikamaru dan Temari adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Tidak bisa terhitung berapa lama waktu kebersamaan kami.

Diruang hati Shikamaru selalu ada aku dan juga Temari. Apapun akan ia tinggalkan untuk aku dan Temari walaupun ujung-ujung ia akan berkata "Mendokusai". Tapi di ruang cintanya hanya ada satu. Temari, Temari dan Temari. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Temari tapi yang jelas ia mengatakan padaku sejak lulus SMA. Temari juga cantik dan baik. Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam diri Temari yang tidak ada padaku.

Ia juga bukan lelaki yang peka akan perasaan wanita dan terbukti ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca perasaanklu yang mencintainya dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya tapi jika aku mengingat hatiku yang takut jika menyampaikannya akan membuat persahabatan kami rusak, maka lidahku kelu kembali.

Aku sudah mencoba mengatakan pada Shikamaru walaupun dengan sangat berat, untuk menembak Temari. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak kunjung di sampaikannya. Dan sepertinya waktu itu Shikamaru sudah melakukannya.

"Ino-chan…tadi pulang kuliah aku ditembak oleh Shikamaru. Ia bilang ia sudah menyukaiku sejak lulus SMA," Temari berteriak dengan senangnya dikupingku yang sedang tidur. Memang Temari dan Shikamaru satu jurusan, yaitu jurusan bisnis. Sedangkan aku jurusan kedokteran.

_DEG! _

Jantungku berdetak dengan hebat saat Temari mengatakan itu. Aku melihatnya, ia belum berganti pakaian dan langsung ke kamarku karena kami satu rumah. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan bertanya padanya.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang berusaha ku biasakan, dan berhasil.

"Aku belum menjawab apa-apa. Shikamaru juga tidak mendesak. Jadi aku butuh saranmu, Ino," rengek Temari dengan wajah yang merona.

"Apa kau suka pada Shikamaru?" tanyaku masih dengan suara yang terdengar biasa. Mataku memanas, ingin menangis, karena aku tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru, Ino?" tanya Temari serius yang berhasil membuatku mati rasa. Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Ingin aku mengatakan iya. Ingin aku mengatakan aku amat mencintai Shikamaru dan betapa inginnya aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku yang terlebih dahulu menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi aku tidak sanggup. Bibirku mengalahkan hatiku.

"Tidak kok. Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus suka pada pria nanas itu? Kau aneh-aneh saja," akhirnya itu yang aku katakan dan diiringi dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Kyaaa…aku senang sekali. Ternyata kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Shikamaru. Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku juga menyukai Shikamaru. Selama ini aku menyimpan perasaanku karena aku kira kau meyukainya, Ino," Temari berseru dengan gembira dan langsung memelukku dengan gembiranya. Sedangkan aku hanya membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka jadian. Aku sering melihat mereka berduaan terlihat mesra, apalagi mereka pacaran disini. Dirumahku dan juga Temari. Aku pun sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tidak enak bagi hatiku ini. Mereka selalu meminta maaf padaku karena kelakuan mereka, tapi aku mengalah dan pergi ke kamarku biasanya. Belajar.

Saking terbiasa melihat mereka berduaan terus, aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan airmata setitik pun. Aku sudah mulai merelakan Shikamaru untuk Temari. Asal mereka bahagia aku juga turut bahagoa untuk mereka. Toh mereka tidak pernah melupakanku, dan perhatian Shikamaru masih sama kepadaku.

Tapi suatu hari, air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya saat pulang dari kuliah, aku mencari mereka yang memang ada dirumah. Aku melihat mereka ada ditengah danau dibelakang rumahku, menaiki sampan dan berciuman dengan mesra. Airmataku jatuh. Hatiku sakit. Dadaku sesak saat ini, karena baru pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka berciuman. Aku ingin berteriak sayangnya tak bisa.

.

.

.

_Drrt…Drrrt… _

Handphone ku bergetar jam 10 malam. Aku masih menunggu Temari yang belum pulang dari kampus sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin ini telepon darinya, tapi ternyata telepon dari Shikamaru.

"Moshi-mos,"

"Ino, cepat datang kerumah sakit Konoha! Sekarang! Temari mengalami kecelakaan, ia sedang kritis, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Ino!" Suara Shikamaru terdengar bergetar di ujung sana. Tapi bukan suaranya yang membuat aku shock. Tapi Temari, apa benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru? Apa benar Temari sekarang kritis? Tanpa langsung banyak berbicara, aku langsung menutup sambunganku dengan Shikamaru dan mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah sakit.

Begitu aku sampai di ruang UGD, terlihat brankar yang keluar dari dari UGD dengan tubuh tertutup kain putih hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dan kulihat Shikamaru mengikuti brankar itu. Ia menatapku dan menuju kearahku. Wajahnya sendu, tapi ia tidak menangis.

"Shika, itu bukan Temari kan?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk brankar itu.

"Ino..kita berdua harus tabah. Itu Temari. Ia baru saja meninggal tanpa sempat menitipkan pesan padamu dan juga padaku," jawab Shikamaru lirih.

"Tidak. Kau berbohong Shika. Temari tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Tidak. Kau pasti berbohong, Shika, kau berbohong," ujarku lirih. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dengan melangkah pelan aku menuju brankar itu, aku membuka kain itu dan terlihatlah wajah cantik sahabatku yang sudah ku anggap saudaraku berbaring dengan tenang tanpa nafas.

"Temari, hei bangun. Ini aku. Ayolah, jangan mengerjaiku. Ini tidak lucu. Hari ini juga bukan hari ulang tahunku," aku mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Temari tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ino, sudah..Sus, tolong urus jenazah Temari," kata Shikamaru yang berusaha menjauhkanku dari jenazah Temari.

"Shikamaru…Temari belum mati. Kau lihat! Dia tersenyum, dia sedang mengerjaiku. Shikamaru kumohon, katakan kalian mengerjaiku,"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarikku dan memelukku. Hangat kurasakan saat ia memelukku.

"Ino, Temari sudah pergi dengan damai,"

Aku langsung sadar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Andai Shikamaru tidak memelukku, aku pasti sudah terjatuh. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi karena kehilangan Temari. Orang yang penting bagiku selain Shikamaru. Hidupku akan timpang jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada.

Shikamaru menceritakan padaku bahwa Temari mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari kampus. Sepertinya ia mengantuk. Ia melarang Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya. Baru saja 100 meter dari jalan keluar kampus, ia menabrak truk, membuat mobilnya ringsek dan hantaman keras di dadanya membuat ia meninggal.

Sejak saat itu, baik aku dan Shikamaru banyak berubah. Terlebih Shikamaru, lebih pendiam, ia tidak terlihat seperti dulu lagi. Aku berusaha menghiburnya dan membawanya kembali seperti dulu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannyanya kan? Ruang cintanya hanya untuk Temari.

**FLASHBACK END**

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_BRAKKK'_

Lamunan Ino terganggu oleh suara pukulan meja oleh Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju halaman belakang. Ino kaget tapi mengikutinya. Tampaklah halaman belakang yang luas dengan rumput serta danau yang membentang indah dan ada sebuah sampan kecil disana.

Shikamaru terus berlari dan berhenti di tepi danau. Ia menarik nafasnya kencang-kencang lalu berteriak,

"TEMARI! AKU MERINDUKANMU! KENAPA KAU BEGITU CEPAT MENINGGALKANKU DAN INO? KAMI-SAMA! KAU SANGAT TIDAK ADIL PADA KAMI BERTIGA! KAU TIDAK ADIL!"

Ino yang sudah menyusul Shikamaru di danau mendengar teriakan Shikamaru. Hati Ino meringis, tapi ia segera duduk di bangku yang panjang dari kayu yang memang sengaja dibuat oleh mereka bertiga. Ino memandang punggung Shikamaru yang sedang berusaha bernapas dengan biasa dalam emosinya yang tinggi.

'_Akhirnya, Shikamaru melepaskan emosi dan rasa kehilangannya setelah tiga tahun ini berpura-pura,'_ batin Ino yang masih menatap lekat punggung Shikamaru.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_WUSSSHHHH'_

Ino merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk. Dan ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana.

"Ino…,"

Suara itu..Temari. Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Temari yang memakai dress putih selutut tak berlengan duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Te-ma-ri," Ino berbisik saat melihat sosok Temari yang dirindukannya. Ia menyentuh Temari tapi tembus.

"Pergilah hampiri Shikamaru. Ia butuh sandaran sekarang,"

"Eh?"

"Pergilah Ino. Jadilah sandaran untuk Shikamaru. Isilah ruang cinta dalam hatinya yang sudah lama mati. Aku ingin kau yang mengisinya. Aku yakin Shikamaru akan mengisi kembali ruang cintanya untukmu. Pergilah, kumohon. Ini permintaan terakhir dariku, Ino," ulang Temari dan saat itu pula Ino tidak lagi melihat sosok Temari. Temari menghilang bersama angina yang membawanya

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entah apa yang membuatnya berjalan ringan. Ia bangkit dan segera berjalan kearah Shikamaru dengan sangat pelan. Membuat Shikamaru tidak sadar akan kehadiran Ino.

Shikamaru merasakan ada sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Halus tangan ini, ia mengenali bahwa ini Ino.

"Berbagilah kesedihanmu denganku, Shikamaru," ucap Ino. Suaranya pelan dan perlahan-lahan menenangkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berbalik dan langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Ceritakan padaku, Shikamaru,"

"Aku merindukannya. Jujur, aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa Temari harus meninggalkanku," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada lirih.

"Kita harus merelakannya, Shika. Kau ingat kan, itu ucapanmu sendiri," jawab Ino mengelus punggung Shikamaru.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, aku berusaha," kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino, melepas lelah dan juga emosi.

"Mungkin, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ino. Mendengar itu Shikamaru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ino dan langsung menatap Ino dalam-dalam. "Jadilah sandaranku, Ino,"

"Aku kan selalu menjadi tempat sandaran untukmu, Shika," jawab Ino sembari tertawa.

"Begitu… lalu maukah kau masuk dan mengisi ruang cintaku? Agar aku tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang membuatku terpuruk," tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"….,"

"…..,"

"Ino,"

"Tentu saja aku mau Shika. Dengan senang hati. Aku berjanji tidak kan meninggalkanmu Shika," Ino mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan gembiranya. Airmata yang menetes kali ini adalah airmata bahagia bukan airmata kesedihan.

Shikamaru lalu menariknya dan memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino,"

"Ehm…aku juga, Shikamaru," jawab Ino dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shikamaru. Airmatanya tak berhenti untuk mengalir.

'Arigatou, Temari,"

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan memegang pinggang Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino semakin gugup. Detak jantung Shikamaru dan detak jantungnya bisa terdengar saat ini dan nafas Shikamaru pun bisa ia rasakan. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan saat Shikamaru mulai menciumnya dengan lembut, dan Ino langsung membalasnya. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya mengalung pada leher Shikamaru. Ino sangat bahagia. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan ia berikan hanya untuk Nara Shikamaru. Cinta pertamanya dan cinta terakhirnya.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mereka seseorang tengah mengamati mereka, dan tersenyum melihat mereka yang masih berciuman mesra.

Perlahan sosok Temari menghilang membawa senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki untuk sahabat dan cintanya itu.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

**Wahhhh….**

**Saya shock setelah melihat hasilnya**

**Abal….gaje….gak sedih sok sedih. Gak romantis yah….**

**Gomen buat Nara Aiko. Ai…kurang romantis yah? Maafkan Nee..**

**Gak perlu cincong lagi, aku langsung menghilang sajalah. Review please…**


End file.
